Electronic components, in particular for the application as pressure sensors or differential pressure sensors, are for example known from DE 297 24 622 U1. They consist of a semiconductor substrate which is designed in a thinned manner in the region which is to form the later membrane region. In this region, the actual measurement elements are also designed in the form of resistors, which are typically connected into a measurement bridge and with a later application, change their resistance characteristics on account of the membrane expansion, which in turn may be used as a measure of the prevailing pressure, for electronic evaluation. The silicon substrate, as well as the measurement elements which are formed therein, on the upper side and lower side of the substrate, are in each case provided with an insulating layer, typically an oxide layer, which in turn is coated with a corrosion-resistant metal layer, typically a chrome-tantalum layer. With known components, this metal layer extends to both sides up to the edge, and is only interrupted in the region of the connection contacts.
Such electronic components are not manufactured individually, but typically in the form of wafers, i.e. a multitude of electronic components are formed lying next to one another in the silicon substrate or on the silicon substrate, whereupon the insulating layer is deposited and finally the protecting metal layer is deposited. The multitude of electronic components which is thus formed is then mechanically separated into individual components. This method has been applied for some time in semiconductor technology, and has proven its worth.
However, it is particularly with the production of electronic sensors for pressure measurement and/or differential pressure measurement, which need to be provided with a corrosion resistant metal layer, that the problem arises, whereby on dividing up the wafer, thus on separating the individual components, the metal layer at the edge is not always cut away in a smooth manner, but rubbing effects occur and metal particles get into the region of the end-sides between the connection contacts and the metal layer. The insulating layer may also be damaged in the edge region on dividing up, by which means the metal layer comes to bear directly on the substrate and creepage currents may occur. The electronic characteristics of the components formed in this manner may be compromised by way of this. This at least leads to the fact that the electronic components which are formed in this manner have a comparatively large tolerance, which is disadvantageous.